


a boy like me

by 2seokplease



Series: a boy like me [1]
Category: NCT, NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: Complete, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Popular Yuta, Textfic, Texting, and determined, highschool, love letter, shy sicheng, sicheng is whipped, yuta is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 9,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2seokplease/pseuds/2seokplease
Summary: Yuta always gets letters and love notes in his locker. He would just put them in a drawer in his desk and look at them whenever he got sad. One day he gets a note but its from a boy and Yutas gay ass is determined to find out who it is.





	1. to you from me

"Yuta gets letter after letter yet nobody wants to date me and I'm hot as fuck." One of Yuta's closest friends Johnny said.

"Nobody wants to date you because you're annoying," Taeyong responded.

Yuta was the school's heartthrob. Girls were throwing themselves at his feet as he walked down the school's hallway. The girls that didn't have the confidence to talk to him directly often wrote his notes and slipped it into his locker. Yuta and his friends Johnny, Taeyong and Jaehyun all stood around his locker waiting for 1st period to start. Yuta shuffled through the cards seeing how much he got when one caught his eyes.

"To you from me. This doesn't have my name on it. Maybe somebody got the wrong locker." 

"Got the wrong locker? The only person they would want to give it to is you." Jaehyun said

Yutas curiosity got the best of him as he opened the letter.

_Dear Yuta_

So it is about him he thought. He was going to put it away but a phrase caught his eye.

_a boy like me._

He decided to read the whole letter for context.

_Dear Yuta,_

_hello! I dont have enough balls to talk to you in person so I wrote a letter. I know for a fact you wont read this letter because you get a billion letters every day.I can write whatever I want and your opinion of me wont change because you wont know who I am anyways. Anyways I am totally stupidly in love with you. Love might be a strong word because I dont know you on a personal level but I want to and that's says something. Your smile and laugh never fails to take my breath away, you're humor always makes me laugh and youre talent never ceases to amaze me. Not to mention that youre hot as hell. The problem is me though, Not necessarily that Im shy but that I'm a boy. And you'll never like a boy like me or a boy at all. So alas take this as my confession and my coming out statement. And text me xxx-xxx-xxxx. if you do happen to read this and made it this far please DONT text me._

_-me_

"Well shit." Yuta said once he finished the letter. His friends were in their own conversation at this point.

"What?"

Yuta looked from the paper and at his friends. "I got a love letter from a boy and his poor ass doesn't know that I'm gay as hell."

 


	2. breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Guys Guys.” Sicheng started as he paced around the small room. “I cant believe I just did that.”
> 
> “I cant believe you’ve done this.”
> 
> “Taeil this is not the time for vines.”

“Guys Guys.” Sicheng started as he paced around the small room. “I cant believe I just did that.”

“I cant believe you’ve done this.”

“Taeil this is not the time for vines.”

Sicheng and his best friends Taeil, Jungwoo and Ten all sat around in his small room. When Sicheng moved here from China he was shy. He still is but now he can make small talk with people before he could barley mutter up hi. He was glad to meet Ten because he was extroverted and was willing to talk to him and was foreign. Through him he met his other friends.

When Sicheng came here one person captivated him more then anyone else. Nakamoto Yuta. Everything about his absorbed Sicheng. While his friends were very supportive of his crush and sexuality (all of them being lgbtq+ too) they made sure too tease him at every chance they got.

“Calm down,” Ten pipped up as Sicheng started breathing heavy. “Like you said yourself he probably wont read it and if he did you didn’t write your name.”

“Yeah but I wrote my fucking number.”  
“If he texts you say youre a Swedish farmer and that you don’t read Korean.” Jungwoo said proud with his suggestion.

“Thanks that didn’t help me at all.” Sicheng flopped on the bed and ran his hand through his head. “Lets hope that he has something really against letters or some shit and burned mine!”


	3. text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because im a lot different here then I am in real life
> 
> I'm like Hannah Montana 
> 
> and you cant get the best of both worlds.

**xxx-xxx-xxxx**

**xxx-xxx-xx0x:**

Hey

_read_

Yuta looked up from his phones and at his friends, "This bitch really just left me on read."

"Probably because he doesnt have your number saved and doesnt know who the fuck you are." Taeyong said as he stuffed a fry in his mouth. All the boy sat at a table in the cafeteria. He finally mustered up all his courage and text the mystery boy.

**xxx-xxx-xx0x**

Its me Yuta

_read_

Sicheng looked up from his phone and at his friends. "This bitch did it. He fucking texted me!" His eyes went wide and after a second me started hitting Ten. 

"Why are you hitting me!"

"You told me he wouldnt read it! You lied."

"How was I supposed to know."

Sicheng put his head in his hands stressed. He doesnt know how to talk let alone flirt. Not that Yuta would even want to flirt with him. He probably just came here to laugh at him or play some joke. He doesnt believe that Yuta would do that but that small part of him cant let that possibly go.

**xxx-xxx-xxxx:**

I thought i made it clear for you not to talk to me

**xxx-xxx-xx0x:**

I want to get to know you :p

**xxx-xxx-xxxx:**

no

 **xxx-xxx-xxx0x** :

tell me your name

so i can change your contact

**xxx-xxx-xxxx:**

youre not slick

im not telling you my name

**xxx-xxx-xx0x:**

then what do i call you 

 **xxx-xxx-xxx** **x** :

Winwin because im going to win your dick

OH MY GOD I CANT BELIEVE I JUST SEND THAT

FORGET I SAID THAT

FORGET THIS CONVERSATION

 **xxx-xxx-xx0x** :

lmaoooo good to know ;)

_**CHANGE CONTACT TO WINWIN** _

**[yes] no**

**Winwin:**

no whyy would you do that

its actually a nickname my friends gave to me

**xxx-xxx-xxx0x:**

well now you have to change mine :D

**Winwin:**

fine

_**CHANGE CONTACT TO LOML YUTA UWU <3** _

**[yes] no**

**loml yuta uwu <3:**

cute 

**Winwin:**

OH MY GOD I FORGOT YOU COULD SEE IT 

KILL ME NOW

**loml yuta uwu <3:**

no i wouldnt get to find out who you are

 **Winwin** : 

if you knew who i was my life would be over

id die of embarrassment

**loml yuta uwu <3:**

well you want me to tell something that will cheer you up

**Winwin:**

i doubt it will but go for it

**loml yuta uwu <3:**

i like men

Yuta's head shot up as he heard someone scream "WHAT!" 

"Yo that kid Sicheng, the one from China just screamed. I never even heard him speak before." Johnny said as every head turned to Sicheng

"aw hes blushing." Jaehyun added

"hes kinda cute." Taeyong

"You find everything with a pluse cute." Yuta rebutted

"I dont find you cute."

Yuta rolled his eyes and looked back at his phone

**loml yuta uwu <3:**

did you hear that scream?

**Winwin:**

what? a scream? totally not

but you should probably stop talking about it and tell everybody not to because hes probably embarrassed

**loml yuta uwu <3:**

how do you know its a he?

you are here!

**Winwin:**

stop tryng to find me

ill make a deal

we can text but you have stop trying to find me 

**loml yuta uwu <3:**

why dont you want me to get to know you irl

 **Winwin:  
** because im a lot different here then I am in real life

I'm like Hannah Montana 

and you cant get the best of both worlds.

**loml yuta uww <3:**

cute

**Winwin:**

and no compliments! >;(

unless its from me to you

**loml yuta uwu <3:**

not fair

**Winwin:**

did i ever say i was going to be fair bitch?

OH MY GOD I CANT BELIEVE I SAID THAT KJGFALKGFLKAG

**loml yuta uwu <3**

cute

**Winwin:**

Stop it!!!

 

 

 


	4. day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you underestimate me
> 
> I have my ways
> 
> and I always get what I want
> 
> and what I want is you

**loml yuta uwu <3:**

god morning!

**WinWin:**

god morning

**loml yuta uwu <3:**

stop :( its early and I’m tired 

 **winwin** : 

ok sorry sorry

but I’ll never stop using that

anways good*** morning <33

”should I send him a selfie.” Yuta asked himself. He woke up half an hour ago and he made himself look decent enough but still had that early morning hot look. “Damn right I should.”

**loml yuta uwu <3:**

[image attached]

Sicheng got a notification that Yuta sent something so he went to check it out. When he saw the selfie he screamed and threw his phone across the room. “What the fuck!” He closed his eyes and took serval deep breaths. “It’s ok it’s just a selfie. It’s not like I’m going to get turned on by it or anything. Oh my god am I? No I’m stronger then that.” 

Sicheng slowly grabbed his phone and went to his message with Yuta. 

He stared at the selfie and swear he saw god himself.

**Winwin:**

OH MY FUCKING HOD AHAHAKJSJS

WHAT WAS TJAT

WJT DOD YOY SEND THAR

I WAS BOT PREPARED

>:(

**loml yuta uwu <3:**

you know what’s a crazy fantastic totally random idea 

you can send me a selfie back!

**Winwin:**

Nice try asshole

you won’t find out who I am 

**loml yuta uwu <3:**

you underestimate me

I have my ways

and I always get what I want

and what I want is you 

;)

 **Winwin** : 

ngl your winky face ruined it all

**loml yuta uwu <3:**

really :(

but my point still stands

ill find you winwin 

have a good day at school!


	5. jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> method #1 to getting you to confess
> 
> talk about other guys
> 
> jealousy always makes people irrational

“You know,” Sicheng started as he was walking to 1st period with his friends. “I actually like texting him because I’m talking to him without any consequences.”

”ok” Ten interjected “But what if you tell him who you are and then you guys can actually hold hands and kiss.”

Sicheng thought about it for a moment. That would be nice but the risk outweighs the pros in his opinion. 

He reached his first period class which was calculus. This is an advanced class and only a few people from his grade are in it. He was very proud of getting into it. Yuta was also in this class which made the morning a bit more enjoyable. 

**loml yuta uwu <3:**

method #1 to getting you to confess

talk about other guys

jealousy always makes people irrational 

 **winwin** : 

go for it

Sicheng could see Yuta from across the classroom look up from his phone and around the room. Most likely looking for someone to talk about.

**loml yuta uwu <3:**

have you seen Wonhos body

ugh to die for 

 **winwin** : 

yawn try again

Sicheng could see Yuta visably tsk as he looked around the room again. 

**loml yuta uwu <3: **

Ok fine

but have I talked about Youngk yet? Because that man is handsome as hell

 **Winwin** : 

i know right?!

Yuta looked around the room again until he made eye contact with Sicheng. Sicheng stopped in his tracks and help his breath until he heard a notification. 

**loml yuta uwu <3:**

that foregin kid is cute af

how do you feel about being put behind him? 

Mhmm

“He thinks he can make me jealous by talking about me.” Sicheng muttered to himself with a chuckle. “Oh my god he’s talking about me!” He said much louder then he thought he did. Every head in the class turned to him as he involuntary turned red. 

“Just kill me now.”


	6. phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No its not that!" SIcheng said as he desperately tried to conjure up a believable excuse. "Stranger danger y'know. I dont want to give my numner to somebody till I get to know them."
> 
> "Well Sicheng I guess I just have to get to know you."

**loml yuta uwu <3:**

ok i have an idea

**Winwin:**

shoot 

but im in class so make it snappy

**loml yuta uwu <3:**

you seem to like my selfies so what if I send you a selfie every day and you tell me something about yourself

**Winwin:**

pass

you post a selfie on Instagram every other day anyways

"Sicheng. Yuta. Get off your phones."

Sicheng looked up to see his teacher looking very mad and all eyes on him. His cheeks turned a deep shade of red and he got extremely embarrassed. He was never the one to get in trouble. Fucking Nakamoto Yuta messing up his innocent good boy reputation.

Eventually, the class ended and Sicheng stood up to put his books away. He was definitely caught by surprise when he saw Yuta right next to him.

"Oh, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Its ok." Sicheng said as he tried to put his bag on and walked away but couldn't.

"So whats your name?" He asked with a big smile.

“My name?” Sicheng responded still shocked with the fact that Yuta is actually talking to him face to face.

“Yeah!”

“Look.” Sicheng thought “You haven’t talked to me all of the 2 years I've been here and your looks and charms aren’t going to change that.”  
“Sicheng.” He muttered

Yuta stuck out his hand and waited for the younger to take it. “Well, Sicheng nice to meet you!”

Sicheng smiled and once again tried to get away because he was starting to forget how to breathe.

"Oh I'm sorry that you got in trouble too."

"Its really ok dont worry about it-"

"Can I get your number?"

If Sicheng thought he wasn't flustered enough now he was full on forgetting how to talk. "My number?" He said trying not to stumble over his words.

"Yeah!"

Well shit. Sicheng cant give him his number because then he'll know that he was the mystery man

"Sorry I dont have a phone." Sicheng fakely said

"You just got you phone taken away."

fuck

"If you dont want to give me your number its ok."

"No its not that!" Sicheng said as he desperately tried to conjure up a believable excuse. "Stranger danger y'know. I dont want to give my number to somebody till I get to know them."

"Well Sicheng I guess I just have to get to know you."

 


	7. hallway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh my fucking god I cant believe-" Sicheng start to say before he was cut by a noise coming from being him.
> 
> "So the shy and innocent Sicheng has quite the mouth."
> 
> Sicheng gasped and turned around to see Yuta standing next to him with a big smile

**loml yuta uwu <3:**

its so hard starting to have a crush while youre closeted 

i mean im assuming you can relate 

but its just i want to flirt with so many people and im like 

oops dont know if theyre gay

**Winwin:**

does yuta have a crush???

and i can kinda relate because i haven't started to have a new crush for 2 years now 

**loml yuta uwu <3:**

I was exaggerate a bit when i said crush

i am just admiring someones beauty

**Winwin:**

my ugly ass sits here unphased and unbothered

**loml yuta uwu <3:**

Ugly?!?!?!?

Youre fucking adorable

**Winwin:**

I appreciate the compliment but i also cant take it too seriously

**loml yuta uwu <3:**

Well no ones ugly and your personality is fucking amazing

**Winwin:**

:') thanks

**loml yuta uwu <3:**

you should let me tell you that in person

**Winwin:**

nice try

**loml yuta uwu <3:**

LKFGKLAFGLKG

**Winwin:**

you ok?

**loml yuta uwu <3:**

Im just really gay

**Winwin:**

a whole ass mood

**loml yuta uwu <3:**

ok i have to go now 

talk to you later bby 

"Oh my fucking god I cant believe-" Sicheng start to say before he was cut by a noise coming from being him.

"So the shy and innocent Sicheng has quite the mouth."

Sicheng gasped and turned around to see Yuta standing next to him with a big smile.

"Warn a boy." Sicheng muttered to himself and Yuta giggled. 

"So." Yuta started "What are you doing sitting all alone in the hallway. Shouldnt you be in the cafeteria." 

"Well for one I cannnot go back to the cafeteria after what happened two my friends are dicks and i was just going to go to the library and do some homework or something." Sicheng responded as he stood up to face Yuta. It took him a few minutes but the reality of the situation just processed in his brain. He was actually talking to Yuta.

"- yeah so thats why I have this scar right-"

"I have to go!" Sicheng said before awkwardly walking away. 

He decided to go meet his friends in the cafeteria so he can share his horror with other people.

He slumped his backpack on the table and threw his head on the table.

"What happened now?" Ten said 

"Yuta talked to me so I was having a conversation then I realized what the fuck was happening and just walked away when he was in the middle of talking."

"lmao you're dumb." Taeil imputed

"Thanks Its almost like I didn't know!" 

"Why didnt you finish the conversation."

"I was taking to Yuta! I cant talk to him.  I dont want to talk to him. ill die again."

"My new personal goal. Get you to come to your fucking senses."

"Ten no."

"Ten yes. First mission. Get you to say hi."

 

 


	8. fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (T/W) homophobia  
> Curiosity getting the best of him Sicheng pushed through the crowd till he could see whats happening. He saw Yuta slumping a bit, his hair messed up and a bit of blood on his lips. There was also another person across from him in the same condition.

**loml yuta uwu <3:**

so i hate math 

I'm doing so bad

**Winwin:**

i for one like math

**loml yuta uwu <3:**

you should tutor me

**Winwin:**

no

**loml yuta uwu <3:**

worth a try

I want to ask that cute foreign kid but I dont know

**Winwin:**

what foreign kid

**loml yuta uwu <3:**

Sicheng

hes good at math plus i really want to get to know him

do you know him?

**Winwin:**

nope!

nothing besides hes introverted

and probably doesnt like people talking to him

**loml yuta uwu <3:**

are you...

jealous?

"Oh my god hes really dumb as hell" Sicheng thought before turning off his phone and focusing on the teacher. Once class was over he rushed to his next class since it was on the next floor. The period went by really fast mostly because he enjoys science and before he knew it he was walking with Ten to lunch.

"-I mean of course I want to kiss him but at the same time his lips looked crusty as hell-" 

Sicheng was barely listening since his attention was focused on the end of the hall. There were a bunch of students all jam-packed and the closer they got the louder it was. "What happening?" Sicheng asked and Ten just shrugged his shoulders.

Curiosity getting the best of him Sicheng pushed through the crowd till he could see whats happening. He saw Yuta slumping a bit, his hair messed up and a bit of blood on his lips. There was also another person across from him in the same condition. 

"You cant even fight! I bet youre gay just like him!" The other guy taunted.

Sicheng was definitely shocked and confused as to what was happening.

Yuta wiped his mouth with his sleeve and walked closer to the guy. He put his finger on his chest and taped it. "We are not bringing him into it." He said spit going into the others face.

With some observation, Sicheng figured out that the 'him' was Taeyong. Sicheng looked around mortified as to what was happening but all the onlookers seemed to be having a good time.

"Aw how cute youre sticking up for your boyfriend."

The look on the face let Sicheng know that Yuta was mad. He was really mad.

"Where the fuck are the teachers!" Ten screamed amidst all the noise.

"Is Taeyong the one right in front of your face. Is Taeyong the one you punched? No. You're fighting me not him. Leave him out of it." Yuta muttered

"I just want you to admit youre gay." The guy cockily sang. "youre just a sad pathetic little fag-"

"Stop!" Sicheng screamed as he ran into the middle of the two boys. "I'm gay! I'm fucking gay!" He screamed before he thought about the words he was saying. "You cant harass people into being gay."

"Sic-" Yuta began to say.

"No! Ill not just stand here and watch this going on. You cant force someone to be gay just because you want a target. But look its your lucky day because you have an actual gay kid. So give me your fucking worse." 

The guy grabbed his bag from his friend and bumped into Sicheng as he walked away. 

"You bet your dick sucking ass I will."

As soon as he left more and more people started to leave and then of course thats when the teachers came. 

'What happened!"

The boys tried to explain but they werent given the chance.

"Detention. Today. Both of you."


	9. please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well shit 
> 
> are you a thrice?

“Sicheng”

”no”

”Sicheng”

”no”

”Sicheng” yuta said this time  grabbing his wrist to force him to stop walking. After a long rest of the day the boys now had detention. “We need to talk.”

”I don’t want to.” Sicheng said as he was able to pull his hand out of yutas grip. Hurrying he walked to the class detention was held in.

”We need to talk about it now! I don’t even know if we can talk I’m there!” He heard yuta yell in the distance.

“So” the teacher started saying as he leaned his feet to rest upon the desk. “Do whatever you want in here as long as it won’t disrupt me and you don’t leave the class. Got it?”

”got it” Sicheng and yuta quietly mummbled

They we’re both suprised to the fact that they were the only students there. Sicheng quickly turned his head in the opposite direction of Yuta hoping that this would discourage him from talking. In a sense it did

**loml yuta uwu <3:**

how do you get some one to talk to you 

not in like a ‘I like you uwu ‘ way but in a ‘We need to talk about what the fuck just happened way’

Sicheng turned towards his bag when he heard a notification. He quickly turned on his phone and saw it was a message from yuta

**Winwin:**

doesthis have anything to do with what happened today

**loml yuta uwu <3:**

so you’ve heard 

**Winwin:**

no shit practically the whole city heard    

**Loml yuta uwu <3:**

yeah and I caused a kid to come out winwin

He wasn’t ready

i took that moment from him

i could only imagine what that would feel like

i just want to talk

**Winwin:**

maybe give him some time

im sure in a few days he’ll be willing

**loml yuta uwu <3:**

you never fail to cheer me up

~cheer up baby cheer up baby~

**Winwin:**

yeah you just ruined whatever type of moment we were having

**loml yuta uwu <3:**

well shit 

are you a thrice?

**Winwin:**

ok yuta nows not the time

**loml yuta uwu <3:**

ok sorry sorry

forgive me senpi 

**Winwin:**

oh my god


	10. skipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sicheng couldnt even be mad and just smiled. Adrenaline taking over him he proposed a crazy-totally not sicheng-what the fuck is happening-idea.
> 
> "We're already late so lets just skip."

Yuta listened to Sichengs advice because he didnt try to talk to Sicheng for a few days.

But he did watch him like a hawk trying to see if he was in any trouble.

He didnt want him to be bullied at all especially knowing how quiet he is.

Sicheng was putting his books in his locker and Yuta leaned on a locker a few ones away to remain unsuspicious.

"Yuta I see you."

"Of course you see me silly! You have eyes!"Yuta said as he walked up to Sicehngs locker and leaned one arm on it.

"I mean I see you following me. I'm not going to say its creepy but you dont have to do it."

"Fine." Yuta said standing up and fixing his bag. "I'll just walk with you."

"Thats-" Sicheng started to say before Yuta took his hand and started walking. "Thats not what I meant" he muttered to himself as the hallway now filled with stares.

After walking for a bit they stopped and Yuta just stood there. "I just realized that I dont know what class I'm walking you to."

Sicheng couldnt even be mad and just smiled. Adrenaline taking over him he proposed a crazy-totally not sicheng-what the fuck is happening-idea.

"We're already late so lets just skip." 

Yuta choked on his spit as he looked at Sicheng. "You want to skip?"

"yeah?" Sicehng responded already regretting his idea.

"Lets do it!" Yuta said as he took Sichengs wrist and ran out the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like this fic :(( <3


	11. ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ok so start from the beginning."
> 
> "Well" SIcheng started as he leaned back in his chair and remembered the events of the day. "I offered to skip."

"You guys skipped?!" Jungwoo asked for the 10th time still cant process the fact that goody two shoes skipped with a boy.

"yeah." Sicheng replied trying to seem unbothered but too much excitement ran through his voice.

"did yuta make you do it?" ten asked like a worried parent

"Nakamoto yuta I'm gonna beat your ass." Taeil added in

"Taeil this is not the time for vine references."

All four boys once again sat in one of their bedrooms doing either their homework, being crackheads, or just talking, usually a mix of all three.

"Ok so start from the beginning."

"Well" Sichneg started as he leaned back in his chair and remembered the events of the day. "I offered to skip."

 

_"We're already late so lets just skip."_

_Yuta choked on his spit as he looked at Sicheng. "You want to skip?"_

 

"Ok and-" Jungwoo cut off 

"Be patient young child. anyways as i was saying."

 

_"Lets do it!" Yuta said as he took Sichengs wrist and ran out the school._

 

"He literally never let go of my hand, I almost cried"

 

_"I can't believe I'm doing this. I am outside the school building while school is still in session."  Sicheng said in between breaths_

_"I honestly cant believe I did this either." Yuta admitted as he and sicheng continued to walk. "So where do you want to go?"_

_"I don't know I thought that you'd have an idea?"_

_"Well, you know me well because I just thought of one! Let's go!"_

 

"Oh my god I'm not ready where'd he take you?" Ten said taking short breaths.

"Did he take you to Disney world?" 

"No Jungwoo what the fuck." Sicheng replied. "Anyways back to my story."

 

_"Where are you taking me?"_

_"Ok ok, you can look now_. _" Yuta said taking his hands off of  Sichengs eyes._

_Sichengs eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the light but once he did he saw the big building they were standing in front of._

_"You took me to the history museum!" He said very exictly_

_Yuta giggled as he responded, "yeah I know youre quite the nerd so I took you here."_

_"Oh my god I love you." Sicheng said not realizing what he said._

 

"Oh my god I told Yuta I loved him!" 

"You just realized that?" Taeil asked

"If I dont have to remind you I'm not very good with existing when I'm with Yuta."

 

_"Yuta look! look look look!" Sichneg said like a 6 year old as he ran to a statue_

_"I'm looking, I'm looking!" Yuta said as he followed Sicheng to the statue_

_"Its William Taft!" Sicheng said as he read the description of the statue_

_"And I'm supposed to know who that is?" Yuta asked_

_"He was the president during the progressive era in the united states. He made many important foreign policies."_

_"Sicheng this is Korea you expect me to know about the United States president from when, 1910."_

_Sicheng just laughed and rolled his eyes as he kept on bouncing from statute to statue._

 

"Ok but really why do you know that?" Ten asked

"Because I like history!" Sicheng said defensively. "Anyways back to m-"

Sicheng was cut off with the sound of a notification. 

"Shit guys its Yuta be quiet."

"Youre calling him?" 

"No im texting but I need a lot of concertation."

All of the others crowded around Sicheng and peeked over his shoulder

**loml yuta uwu <3:**

Winwin i need to talk to you about something.

"Thats your contact name for him?" Taeil asked with a sense of disgust in his voice

"yes step off bitch."

**Winwin:**

yeah shoot

**loml yuta uwu <3:**

well this might be weird to talk to you about and frankly disrespectful but i really need to talk to someone

i think i like the foreign kid, sicheng

and i usually never have crushes and i dont know how to deal with this im so stressed 

kjadhfkjh what do i do kjshkljafl 

im like hyperventilating how did you deal with this for 2 years

i mean i just look at him and i start to sweat

and he always smiling and it just hurts :(( hes so adorable

"oh my god." Sicheng said as he put down his phone. "He likes me"


	12. confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so winwin
> 
> I just want to say that I like you
> 
> and I like Sicheng

“Oh my god Si-“

”BE QUIET HES TEXTING AGAIN!” Sicheng said as the dots appeared again

**loml yuta uwu <3:**

but I also feel bad for Sicheng because I think I might like you

I tried to look at my feelings in a ‘do I have these feeling towards Johnny for say’ and no

i definitely do not

so winwin

I just want to say that I like you

and I like Sicheng 

and I need some time to figure this out

Sicheng closed his phone and looked at his friends “oh my god he’s likes me and me.”

It was quiet for a few minutes before taeil spoke up.

”how are you so lucky I don’t get this.”

”how are you so lucky I don’t get this.” Jaehyun said as he took a sip of soda. 

He, johnny, Taeyong and yuta all sat at a table outside of Taco Bell. 

“I’m lucky?” Yuta asked confused about how there is any luck in his situation

”Yeah I mean one of your crushes likes you back and you know the other one is gay so.”

”Thats true.” Taeyong inputted 

“well my next task is to figure out who winwin is and the go from there.”

”too bad he’ll never tell you who he is.” Johnny said

”too bad I’ll never tell him who I am.” Sicheng said as he flopped down on his bed

”You should! He likes you! You tell him who you are and you can start dating!”

”absolutely not. He likes winwin for being funny and sassy or whatever the fuck he’s likes me for. He likes Sicheng for being wise or something. He doesn’t like me for me.”

”ok not to be rude or anything but you sound really dumb right now.” Jungwoo added

”fine so what do you suggest i do.”

Jungwoo took Sichengs phone and unlocked it

”how do you know my password?!”

Jungwoo just shhhed him as he typed away. 

Sicheng desperately tried to grab his phone away and he finally did

**Winwin**

meet me by the park in front of the museum 

tonight

”great” he muttered “I’m gonna be fucking humiliated”


	13. person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My friend wanted to meet me here."
> 
> "Oh what a coincidence my friend wanted to meet me here too!" Sicehng said as he led Yuta to a bench not too far away.

It felt like the longest wait of Sichengs life.

After Jungwoo sent that text he argued with him about going but ultimately Jungwoo won and he was now leaning on a tree in front of the museum.

Sicheng jumped when he heard a faint voice.

"Oh hey Sicheng what are you doing here?"

He looked up to see Yuta standing there with a small smile holding his phone.

"What are you doing here?" Sicheng responded with a smile

"My friend wanted to meet me here."

"Oh what a coincidence my friend wanted to meet me here too!" Sicehng said as he led Yuta to a bench not too far away.

He was going to do it

He was going to reveal himself

and he was scared as fuck.

"So tell me a bit about your friend," Sichneg said

"Oh well hes really cool and funny and he goes to our school but i dont think you know him and-" Yutas sentence was cut off as his phone started ringing. He picked it up and his eyes got wide. "Its him."

"Is that such a surprise?" Sicheng said with a giggle.

"Of course not we call all the time." Yuta said with fake confidence.

He slowly picked up his phone and answered it, "hello?"

"hey yuta." the voice from the phone answered back.

Yuta looked up in confusion when not only did he hear a voice he knows but he also heard an echo.

He turned his head to see Sicheng on the phone with a smile.

"Winwin?"

"Call me winwin because im gonna win your dick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been waiting for this moment :')


	14. asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "that will happen again. I promise."

Yuta opened and closed his mouth in shock a few times before speaking up. "You asshole." 

Sicheng pretty much went numb at this point. He knew that this reaction was a possibility but he didnt want to happen. He never thought that it actually would happen.

"Yuta plea-"

"No." He said tears threatening his eyes. Sicheng went quiet understanding that this was clearly affecting him. "I cant believe you did this to me. Lied to me."

"I didnt lie."

"Technicalities!" He yelled as he stood up from the bench the tone of his voice making Sicheng jump a bit. "I just need some time please." 

Yuta ran off while Sicheng was just left on the bench alone.

"Gosh I fucked up." Sicheng muttered as he began his long walk home

Once he reached his room and opened the door he was surprised to see his friends still there.

"We wanted to hear the story!" Jungwoo said answering his question before he could even ask

"and we wanted to see if you came home if you know what im saying." Ten added

"not the time" Sicheng said as he flopped on his bed

"What happened?"

"He hates me now."

"He what?!"

"Yeah hes upset and I can understand why i mean i told him who i was and i did keep secrets from him"

"I'm gonna fucking beat this stupid ass son of a bitch up little motherfu-"

"woah ten lets calm down there." Taeil said ash he patted his back

"Sicheng you know how after the fight how you were upset and he gave you time but you eventually came around." Jungwoo asked

"yeah"

"that will happen again. I promise."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gotta add in that angst somewhere


	15. destroyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungwoo smiled and told him with his eyes that this was the right decision.
> 
> that only good would come out from it

Now Sicheng hated math.

Hated seeing Yuta because he looked destroyed.

”maybe it’s just because he hates algebra I mean I know I do.” Taeil said as Sicheng told him his problem

”we’re not even learning Algebra”

”I think he’s taking it too personally. He likes you and he’s going to let a little secret stop him from wifeing you up.” Ten added as he stuffed a chip in his mouth

”well I for one think that it’s justified nothing against you Sicheng but I get why he’s upset.” Jungwoo said 

Sicheng just let out a sigh as he put his head on the table.

”Sicheng?” He heard a voice say unconfidently 

“well hello.” Ten said as he raised his eyebrows

Sicheng lifted his head up to see Johnny standing there awkwardly 

“what?”

”can I talk to you?” Johnny said as he pointed to the doors

Sicheng looked at Jungwoo before he nodded and he got up.

As he left with Johnny he bent down to Jungwoo and whispered “I’m trusting you on this”

Jungwoo smiled and told him with his eyes that this was the right decision.

that only good would come out from it 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :D


	16. pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you better have a good fucking explanation for this
> 
> im still mad >:(

"yo" Johnny said once they were outside the cafeteria and in the hallway

"excuse me?"

"bro" 

"I'm sorry what?"

"dude"

"hmmmm ah I dont know"

"Sicheng" Johnny finally said with an eye roll

"Yes!" he replied

"god I dont even know why Yuta likes you." Johnny muttered. 

"Did you have something to say." Sicheng said getting kind of annoyed

"oh yeah that so anyways you need to talk to Yuta."

"no shit Sherlock of course i need to talk to him but I cant make him do anything." sicheng responded definitely annoyed at this point

"look he likes you. i think he might me in love with you if you ask me so suck up whatever stupid ass pride you have and talk to the man!" Johnny said and walked away

"damn he snapped" someone said as they walked by

"i hate this fucking school."

After school ended Sicheng took Johnnys advice and texted Yuta. He knew this was the right thing to do and couldn't take watching him in math anymore.

**Winwin:**

fuck your wishes i dont care anymore

we're going to talk

about everything

youre going to meet me at the cafe by our school @ 5

got it

**loml yuta uwu <3:**

ugh fine

but im only going because that was hot

**Winwin:**

Yuta kashkfhfs

stop we need to be serious

**loml yuta uwu <3:**

you better have a good fucking explanation for this

im still mad >:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont like this chapter but it doesnt matter because its just a filler :D


	17. art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The art of the sunset completely left his mind when he saw the masterpiece that is Sicheng

Yuta was panicking.

"guys i cant do this i cant do this." He said as he paced around Jaehyuns room.

"yeah you can." Taeyong said as a lazy attempt to comfort him.

He was tried of Yutas rant that was happening for hours. He wanted his friend to know it'll be fine but they all did the most they could do.

"Yuta" Jaehyun said as he looked up from his book

"yeah" he said as he stopped pacing and looked up

"we cant tell you much more to comfort you but we can tell you that what happens, happens and you just have to deal with it."

Yuta just sighed and looked at his home. It was time. He told his friends goodbye and slowly made his way to the cafe. Looking at the city lights in the sunset somehow calmed Yutas nerves. Getting lost in the beauty he was surprised when he heard a voice behind him.

"yuta?" someone called behind him.

He turned around and saw Sicheng standing there.

The art of the sunset completely left his mind when he saw the masterpiece that is Sicheng. Standing in the city lights with an oversized sweater, small smile, and captivating eyes Yuta lost his breath and lost track of time. Sicheng coughed awkwardly and pointed to the door. Yuta quickly nodded and followed close behind

_you can do this_

They quickly sat at a table and picked up the menu. After some moments of silence, Sicheng spoke up.

"I think you'll like the strawberry tart." He said as he looked down and played with his sweater

Yuta couldn't help the big smile that came across his face and buried his face in his menu. He couldn't do this. All Sicheng had to do was talk and the whole world would stop. He had to stay mad, angry. 

Eventually, Yuta picked out everything he wanted and was going to get up to order. Sicheng stopped him and walked up to the counter with a smile.

gotta work bitch

**yuta:**

guys sksahfsfhlf i cant do this kshkfh

hes so pretyyy im crying

johnny come and save me 

**johnny:**

no

**Jaehyun:**

yuta you can do it! I believe i you!

 **Yuta:  
** hes back guy skhdkashf

wish me luck

Yuta turned off his phone as pastries and drinks were put on the table in front of him. He took the straw of his drink and sipped while Sicheng was sitting down. 

"So" Sicheng started as he awkwardly played with his food.

"We came here for you to explain," Yuta said trying to put on his numbest face

"yeah that. So I guess I'll just start from the beginning. I liked you and my friend brought up the idea of leaving you a note and I thought 'no harm in that lol' and left my number and you texted me like actually texted me and i freaked the fuck out. But I talked to you and I just really felt in my element I guess and then you talked to me in real life and I also freaked the fuck out and I should of told you who I wasbut I didn't want to let you know that I was Winwin because Winwin was another me. A me that didn't give a shit. A me that you already had an opinion of. A me that you knew liked you. So I'm sorry Yuta. I understand if you never want to talk to me again"

Yuta just nodded as Sicheng waited nervously for his response.

But Yuta was going to do it

He was going to confess to Sicheng

again

and he was scared as fuck

"Sicheng you remember how in your letter you said that i wouldnt like a boy especially a boy like you?"

"yeah" Sicheng replied tense knowing that this probably will have a bad outcome

"well you were right-"

"oh"

"-i wouldnt like any boy. I'd only like a boy like you."


	18. us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”to us”
> 
> Yuta grabbed his glass and blinked it against sichengs
> 
> ”to us”

Sicheng is bad with feelings especially mutual feelings so when he heard yuta confess he let out a loud ‘what’ and then tried to leave the restaurant.

”Sicheng sit your ass back down” yuta quietly muttered as Sicheng slowly made his way back to his seat. “So I kinda confessed to you three times and you haven’t given me any kind of indication that you might like me so.” Yuta said  

“ didnt I confess to you that I liked you for two years?” Sicheng asked confused

”I mean like yeah you did but that was before you knew me. I assumed that your feelings might have changed after you go to know me or after I confessed.”

”How easy do you think a crush goes away?” Sichneg asked a little suprised “wow you haven’t really liked somebody in a while.”

yuta looked up from the table and at Sicheng with hope in his eyes “so does this mean-“

”yes I still like you.” Sicheng said with a big goofy grin.

yuta reached across the table and grabbed one of sichengs hand.

”well then let’s consider this our first date”

Sichwng uses his free hand to lift up his drink and lifted it up.

”to us”

Yuta grabbed his glass and blinked it against sichengs

”to us”


	19. sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”let’s jut settle down and wake up then I’ll explain everything. I promise.”

“OH MY GOD I HAVE TO GET TO SCHOOL” Sicheng screamed as his eyes flew opened and the sun rays hit his eyes.

”shh it’s ok it’s the weekend. Go back to bed baby.” A distant voice said as it played with Sichengs hair

giving into the feeling and tiredness sicheng put his bead back down and closed his eyes until reality hit him. He opened his eyes and saw yuta smiling at his from above. He looked around and saw himself laying down on a couch, his head on yutas lap a baggy T-shirt on. 

He quickly scurried off the couch and to the floor. “The fuck is going on?!” He asked confused and can barley keep his eyes open. He looked around the room and saw a quaint living room with a kitchen. He looked down and saw that besides the shirt he was only wearing his boxers. “Did we...” he said an idea hitting him.

yutas eyes got wide as he tried to clarify the events from before. “What? Oh No no no we did not.” 

he got off the couch and put out his hand for Sichneg to use to list himself up. Once he did he directed him to the couch again and pointed to the tea on the coffee table.

”let’s jut settle down and wake up then I’ll explain everything. I promise.”


	20. relive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”id wait an enterinty for that.”

“So are you going to explain?” Sicheng asked as he took a sip of the tea that was provided the memories of last night started coming back to him

Yuta getting lost in the sight of the other boy forgot about that. “Oh yeah sure. So after our date I was going to take you home.” 

_“I’ll walk you home. It’s not a problem. It’s the least I can do.” Yuta said as he held Sichengs hand standing outside of the coffee shop._

_”lets go to your place.” Sicheng brought up_

_“my place?”_

_”not in that way nasty. I just want to see your apartment.” Sicheng said as he playfully hit yuta_

”so we made it here and you judged the shit out of my place.” 

“Sounds like something I’d do”

”we started to watch some movies and play Mario cart.”

_”are you really crying?” Sicheng asked finding the situation amusing_

_“poor bing bong. All he wanted was to be her friend” yuta responsed in between sniffles_

_Sicheng smiles widely as he looked down at his phone. “Shit it’s already 11:45.”_

_yuta wiped up his tears as he also noticed the time. “I’ll walk you home”_

_”could I just stay here?” Sicheng said unconfidently unsure as to how yuta would react_

_”oh?” He said as he raised his eyes_

_Sicheng just gave him a glare as he hit him again._

_“Yeah you can. I have some clothes you can change into if you want.”_

_Socheng nodded and headed towards yutas room. As he looked through his drawer curiousity struck him. “Hey where are your parents.”_

_”back in Japan. I came here alone to study.”_

_“Oh me too.” He called back as he found a baggy shirt. He quickly changed into it and joined yuta on the couch_

“and then you feel asleep on my lap. It was so cute, I cried.”

”damn.” Sicheng said after reliving the night. “We’re relationship goals and we’re not even dating.”

”we’re not?” Yuta asked confused as he put down his cup. 

“I feel like there’s so much I don’t know about you. When the times right we’ll know to call each other boyfriends”

”id wait an enterinty for that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since someone said that they liked this format I brought it back uwu


	21. after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> loml yuta uwu <3:
> 
> everything i do is funny
> 
> im a naturally funny guy 
> 
> the humor just oozes out of me
> 
> loml sicheng uwu <3: 
> 
> youre wrong but go off i guess

_Change Winwin to loml sicheng uwu <3_

[yes] no

_loml yuta uwu <3 has changed Winwin to loml sicheng uwu <3_

**loml sicheng uwu <3:**

_oh my god bitch you did not_

_jkskljfh IM CRYING_

**loml yuta uwu <3:**

i felt like now was an appropriate time to do it

**loml sicheng uwu <3:**

it seems like yesterday we just first started talking

**loml yuta uwu <3:**

its been around 4 monts now

wow i feel old :')

this year went by to fast >:<

**loml sicheng uwu <3:**

time flies when youre having fun :p

**loml yuta uwu <3:**

who said i had any fun 

**loml sicheng uwu <3:**

stop thats not funny :( adjfhlfjf

**loml yuta uwu <3:**

everything i do is funny

im a naturally funny guy 

the humor just oozes out of me

**loml sicheng uwu <3: **

youre wrong but go off i guess

With that Sicheng turned off his phone and placed it under his pillow. Resting his head on his pillow he couldn't wait for tomorrow. Excluding the 2 test he has he was looking forward to finally being able to express his love for Yuta. As Sicheng. As Winwin. As himself.


	22. theatrics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "ok guys we get it!" Sicheng said with a smile letting them know he was done with it.

"oof guys I'm nervous." Sicheng said as he and his friends walked to first period. It was June and the feeling of not giving a fuck filled the air along with prom. Prom king and queen posters lined the walls as student council desperately tried to get someone to join prom committee.

"Why?"

"well as you know yuta loves theatrics." 

"Remember that time for your 5 month anniversary how he stopped your gym class and said that you were excused because your heart is so big loving and caring and that it would weigh you down and wouldn't let you adequately play sports." Taeil input

"or for their 7th month how yuta gave a flower to each of their classmates and then have sicheng seven bouquets." Jungwoo replied

  "or how-" 

"ok guys we get it!" Sicheng said with a smile letting them know he was done with it.

"well you shouldn't worry because  you guys have been together for what over a year now and I'm sure he knows what you like and don't like. And if you're really worried you can just talk to him about it." 

"Wow Jungwoo is actually giving me good advice! Shocker!"

"you didn't have to come for me like that." Jungwoo said hurt as they walked into their class. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys see how I included that time skip in there. Only from a master writer like myself uwu


	23. frantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "trying to teach him a lesson."
> 
> "teaching lessons now? who are you?"

"guys guys guys i dont know what to do." yuta said as he paced around the room gripping his hair

"youre still worried about this?" jaehyun said unbothered and a bit annoyed

"yes i am!" yuta muttered frantically "you only get one one year with your significant other and i cant even think of anything to do."

"what happened to that write him a song idea" Johnny brought up

"no no." Yuta said quietly " too cliche"

Yuta quickly grabbed his phone and coat and said that he was heading out.

"he literally can just tell him a love you or something and sicheng would be happy" taeyong said

"someone should've told him that."

 "i would but i was t-" jaehyun started

"too lazy?" johnny cut him off

"trying to teach him a lesson."

"teaching lessons now? who are you?"

 


	24. special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he was going to make this day special for the both of them and them only.

 

"i got it" yuta thought as he quickly walked to the school, " the perfect anniversary gift. all i have to do is throughout the day pass him a little not saying a reason why i love him till he has 12 reasons for 12 months and- oh." yuta said as he walked through the hallway. There he saw sicheng waiting at his locker. Even though they have been dating for a year he never fails to take yutas breath away. The smallest of things that sicheng overlooks about himself completely fascinate and are loved by yuta. Their differences complete each other and you can say its a match made in heaven. And Yuta of all people knows about sichengs habit. his infamous habit of not telling people when he didnt like something. It happened countless of times when they went out to eat or when they went shopping. Causing in uneaten meals and unworn outfits. But this was different. Yuta tried to always be thoughtful with his gestures. He just wanted to show the worldhis love. How hes the luckiest man in the world and, 

Yuta felt so stupid. He should've know that sicheng wouldnt like his elaborate gifts. that he would smile and appreciate them but would secretly hope and desire for something private and intimate. In the midst, of his thoughts sicheng turned from his locker and greeted yuta with a warm smile and shit. yuta couldnt do it. he smiled then quickly turned and walked out of the school. he was going to make this day special for the both of them and them only.


	25. something someplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with that he turned off his phone and made his way to the school. On the ride there he had to think of something. Something creative and memorable.

"how long will it take?" Yuta asked nervously as he played with his fingers.

"a couple of hours at the very least." 

'shit' yuta mumbled to himself as he debated the idea in his head. By the time its done their anniversary would almost be over. It wouldnt have the same impact to give it to him tomorrow, but at the same time its better late than never. "please try to make it fast" yuta said as he slid the money to the man behind the counter. 

Even though he made that decision he still doesnt know what he should do with sicheng. Where would they go while he waits What could they possibly do that wouldnt look like it was some last minute decision? In the middle of thoughts, he received a notification from someone.

**loml sicheng uwu <3**

um yuta

where are you 

**loml yuta uwu <3**

perfect timing because i was just going to get you!

meet me outside the school!

with that he turned off his phone and made his way to the school. On the ride there he had to think of something. Something creative and memorable. Something worthwhile and dazzling but still intimate and personal. Something beyond spectacular and will bring them joy every time they visit from there. Something that yuta would proudly show off for years to come. Someplace special.

Before realizing it yuta was outside of the school and he quickly met sicheng and they made their way to yutas location.

"this better be real fucking cool for making me wait so long."

"dont worry. im sure youll love it."

"you better not have forgot and decided this morning to take me to a park or shi- oh my god."

 


	26. swing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so thats all i can say. i love you nakamoto yuta."
> 
> Yuta interlocked their hands and smiled, "and i love you dong sicheng."

"you brought me to a  fucking park."

"im sorry-"

"my mind! i just said 'you better not have taken me to a park' and look where we are! i have talents or something"

Even though Yuta probably knows hes screwed he cant help but just listen to sicheng with so much admiration and love. He never fails to make him laugh, smile and brighten his day. Yuta led him to the swings as the sat down and slowly rocked. 

"Well i know this place might not be creative and memorable or worthwhile and dazzling or beyond spectacular that will bring us joy every time we visit or someplace that i can proudly show off or even someplace special, but i can tell you that its personal. Because at this very swing is where i realized i loved you. That i couldnt be without you. That you were a star in my night, a raindrop in my drought, a hope in my despair, that im so grateful to have you in my life. It was here that i realized that even if you didnt love me that i was so lucky to even have you in my life and that i got more than i have ever asked for. So yes im sorry i couldnt take you somewhere nicer and that my gift will come a little later but just know that i love you more than any word or thing could describe." Yuta looked up from the ground and at sicheng who was now crying. panicked he apologized profoundly as he wiped the tears away. Sicheng tried to form words but they were slurred by the sniffling. Once he regained himself he began talking.

"how do i even respond to that." he said while blowing his nose, "you just poured you heart out and made me feel like the most important guy in the world. my i love yous dont mean nothing. i am not a master of words so thats all i can say. i love you nakamoto yuta."

Yuta interlocked their hands and smiled, "and i love you dong sicheng."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 updates! ugh im so generous uwu


	27. Bracelets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has the perfect boyfriend.

Sicheng has an obsession with 5am. Not waking up then because he has to, that sucks but just the time itself. Whether he wakes up in the middle of the night or stays up when it goes from pitch back to the faintest light coming through the window and that feeling of just knowing its 5 is something in his eyes is unbeatable. The sky is warm the bids are chirping and he feels at peace. Like everything in the world is going to be ok and once he knows it's 5 am he always can somehow fall asleep.

Now combing that feeling and also being in yutas arms, their legs intertwined breath at the same pace is all sicheng could ever want. So when that happens the morning after their anniversary he feels like luckiest person in the world. 

He decides that instead of falling back asleep he should probably get ready and do something nice for yuta since he did let him into his home. He gave yutas head a quick peck as he got out of his arms and off the bed. He quickly washed up and got in the shower before making his way to the kitchen.

He thought that making yuta breakfast would be something cute so he quickly went to work and thought of what he could make. Sicheng isn't the most experienced cooker so anything to advanced was out of the question but he was sure that he could do something better than toast or cereal.

He decided on something simple and easy, bacon and eggs. As he was making it he heard a noise come from the bedroom most likely yuta waking him. Eventually yuta came out of the room and back hugged sicheng putting his head in his shoulder and looking at the food. 

" smells good." He whispered with a faint smile on his face

" of course I'm making it." Sicheng said with a little chuckle and continued with the food. 

Yuta was going to set up the plates but Sicheng stopped him and said that he'll take care of it. Yuta did it anyways not wanting Sicheng to do all the work. Once Sicheng was done he out the food on the plate and they sat down and ate. 

They talked about everything and before they knew it they were done with all the food. They put the plates away and then flopped on the couch. They flipped through some channels before that gasped really loud and said he has to get something as he ran into the world.

he came back with a big smile on his face and his hands behind his back.

"I have something for you." He sang as he sat next to Sicheng.

sichengs eyebrows peaked in curiosity as he asked what it was. Yuta pulled his hands to the front of him with a 'ta-da' and revealed two small gold bracelets. 

sicheng read them and was surprised when one said 'to you' and the other said 'from me' 

"Cheesy I know" he said with a smile as he looked at the bracelets. Sicheng wasn't saying anything so he continued talking.

"I had them made yesterday and I don't know I thought it was cute."

Sicheng took the 'from me' bracelet and held it in his hand. "I love it"

"really?"

"yeah"

"phew" yuta said as he whipped his forehead "I was afraid that you wouldnt"

sicheng gave him a hug as he said thank you and put on the bracelet. 

He has the perfect boyfriend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most I ever wrote ya girl is tired


	28. last day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End

Yuta and sicheng walked through the halls of the school hands intertwined hearts beating. The last day of school is here and for yuta the last day of high school. 

"Well I guess this is it. You're going off to college and I'm stuck in this shit school." Sicheng said as they reached his locker and he put his books into it. 

"You're saying that like I'm going to be gone forever. My college is close by and I'm staying in my apartment. We'll be ok." 

Yuta smiled and they made their way to class. The last day of school was always calm with students giving each other's phone number and making plans they'll never keep. Sicheng talked with his friends and before he knew it the day was over. As they were walking out the school sicheng saw yuta and said that he'll meet up with them later.

yuta smiled when he saw him and put his put his hand around his shoulder.

"Johnny over here got a letter." 

"This coward didn't put their name." He said with his hands in his forehead. 

Yuta said his goodbyes and they walked out the school.

"Ten?" He asked

"ten." 

As they walked to sichengs place yuta turned to him and smiled. "I'm glad you put that note in my locker." 

"I'm glad you found me."

if you told sicheng two years ago that he would be dating yuta he would never believe it. Through everything that happened he found love and knew that yuta felt the same. Sometimes doing something out of your comfort zone pays off. 

-

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys I'm :'(( I love this fic and I'm actually happy with how it came out?? Thank you to everyone who read this and supported me! come attack me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/tenesthetic)to make a johnten sequel uwu or just to talk I promise I’m nice


End file.
